


Ribbing

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Bonds of Friendship [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Jim and Q are sassy





	Ribbing

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “Sorry, did you just say I looked nice?”  
>  “What? I do actually have eyes, in spite of your best efforts.”  
> “For the last time, that was an accident.”

Jasper’s POV

He really doesn’t like having to wear one of the suits, even if he knows that the suit is sometimes his best armor. Particularly since all of his suits have been improved upon to make the material almost knife proof. A very handy trait in his line of work, not to mention considering who his best friend is.

He ignores the sound of the door opening and the familiar sounds of the psychopath stepping in.

Instead he takes the time to finish dressing, making sure that every line is perfect and that the various weapons he has tucked into their hiding spots will not easily be discovered if someone pats him down for any reason.

“Perfect. You look nice. Shouldn’t have any problem being the bait.” Jim comments from the spot against the wall he seems to love leaning on lazily.

Glancing in the mirror, he catches his friend’s gaze and arches a dark brow in challenge as he queries, “Sorry, did you just say I looked nice?”

Smirking in response Jim retorts playfully, “What? I do actually have eyes, in spite of your best efforts.”

He has to bite back a chuckle because of that not so subtle reminder that he nearly stabbed the psychopath’s eyes out the last time they spared. He was a bit upset and Jim got the brunt of that. By the end of it, both of them had several new slash marks added to their skin, and they discovered that his material for the suits worked better than planned, or there probably would have been even more marks.

“For the last time, that was an accident,” he denies with a perfectly straight face as he smooths the laughter from his expression.

“Right,” the psychopath drawls, “And I’m Mr. Empathy.”

This time neither of them can keep a straight face, though he’s pretty sure that Jim is laughing at his reaction more than anything.

“Thanks,” he mutters, rolling his shoulders.

“No problem, let’s go kill some people from the underworld, Mr. Bait.” Jim replies as he straightens up and opens the door back up.

 


End file.
